Twilight Notes
by Kaycee80
Summary: The Cullen Kids pass notes during school to kill boredness. Just for fun. Co-Written by IChimpz and Kaycee80. Post BD. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Notes**

**Authors Note: **Ashly: Yes, we know a lot of people have done this before, but we felt like doing it, so we did it. All I have to say is review please, and tell us your honest opinion. :)

Kaycee: She's right, we got bored so we did it. Anyways R&R please :p

* * *

**Chapter One-Well Muffins**

**Alice**

_Bella_

Edward

_Rosalie_

* * *

**So, who like the awesomeness of my ideal of writing notes?**

_I do. I'm not bored anymore._

_They're okay, I guess. The teacher isn't really exciting._

No, he's not, but I'm still listening.

_Of course you are Edward. It's not like we haven't been through this a hundred times. Except Bella._

_Thanks Rose._

_It was no offense to you, Bella. Just Edward._

I'll get you back sooner or later.

**Guys, I know you love fighting and all, but.....Rosalie No!**

_What did she do this time?_

_Nothing. Be quiet Alice._

I don't even know. So Bella, you should ask Alice. Not me.

**Rose you wouldn't!**

_You should know by now that I would._

_What am I missing Alice? Edward get in their heads._

I can't. You're stopping me.

**Rose wants to-**

_Alice!_

**You're bluffing. Rose wanted to rewire Edward's Volvo to only play Taylor Swift's Love Song. Ha.**

WHAT?!?! Rose I'll kill you.

_No killing Rose, or anything else._

Ok, you're lucky Rose.

_Yes, I'm so lucky you're whipped._

Ok, so what if I am, so is Emmett.

_You're not whipped, you're at a disadvantage._

**Ha! A disadvantage. Please, Edward all the Cullen men are whipped.**

_Damn right Emmett is whipped!_

Not Carlisle.

_Last time I checked her was at a disadvantage because he couldn't read my mind. :p_

**Hehe....A disadvantage. Bella you are too nice for your own good.**

_No, Carlisle is whipped too! Esme is just too nice to make him do anything._

_I could be mean if I wanted too. I just don't want too._

Whatever. Rose you even attempt to rewire my Volvo I will kill you.

_Keep telling yourself that. But I'm not going to anyway. Emmett and I will be doing something else..._

Could you stop thinking about that, it is horrible to me! Ugh!

_I don't want to know._

Yeah, yeah whatever. Like you don't think that about Bella, Edward.

**Rosalie, that is stuff no one ever wants to know.**

_Yeah that's true. No offense._

Exactly. So haha!

_I knew it._

Whatever.

**Well, muffins.**

_What?_

Random, Alice.

_Alice's new saying._

**Thank you Bella. At least someone gets it.**

_You're welcome. I just know stuff about you._

**Yes, that is true. Though, Bella I have a question.**

_Yes Alice?_

**Did muffins taste good?**

_Yes they did. They were awesome._

**Hmm, cool.**

_Bell rang._

_Bye-bye._

_See ya._

**Bye.**

* * *

**Author Note: **Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Notes**

**Authors Note:**

MissAshly: Hey guys, sorry we haven't updated in awhile, but our school was really hectic this last week. Though, we have 1 1/2 days left of school. So we're going to be trying to update more often. I'm really happy with all of your reviews. They made me smile. :) Ah, lol. Anyways please review. Kaycee and I read the reviews on both profiles. So, ya. Review. Here is the chapter.

Kaycee: Hey it's me again. Hope you like this one cause its kind of random.

* * *

**Chapter Two-Nicknames**

**Alice**

_**Jasper**_

_Nessie_

Emmett

* * *

Hello People of History!

_**Hello**_

_Hi!_

**Ok, then….hi Jazzy, Nessie, and Emmy.**

Emmy? No, Alice. Just no.

_**Hey sweetie, what's up with Em's new nickname?**_

_Is it cause he sounds like an Hemi when he laughs so loud?_

**No, his nickname is Emmy cause I felt like it.**

Fine then…pixie.

**Emmett, don't you dare call me that!**

_I like it! It's cute!_

_**Who's?**_

_Both of theirs._

Nessie don't start!

**No! I am not a pixie!**

_Well it is._

_**Ali, calm down, please.**_

**Is not! Sorry I'll calm down, but no calling me pixie.**

Okay, as long as no Emmy. No pixie nor Emmy.

**Fine. **

_:( Ok._

_**Ok, no pixie or Emmy.**_

Aww, Nessie don't be sad.

_No, I want to call you Emmy._

But I don't like Emmy. It makes me sound like a gay care bear.

_No it doesn't! :p_

**Yeah, it kind of does! Ha!**

Whatever, but it does!

_**How about Nessie only gets to call you it?**_

_Yeah, please?_

Er….Nessie….I don't like it.

**Emmy the gay carebear!**

_He's not a gay care bear. He's my big teddy bear._

**Err….I think he's Rosalie's big teddy bear. –shudders-**

Yeah…… :)

_Now like that! Nasty!_

_**Nessie, calm down please.**_

_They said it._

**Well, I mean make a new nickname for Emmett.**

Say what?

_E.T._

_**Weird nickname.**_

E.T.?

**E.T.! Ha! E.T. phone home! Ha!**

_Shut-up. God, I'm not talking to Alice or Emmet. Ugh._

_**Nessie, please stop.**_

**This is priceless. :)**

I'm sorry, Ness. It's Alice's fault.

**Nuh-uh!**

Yes-uh!

**Nuh-uh!**

_Stop it! You think of nicknames yourselves!_

_**Good idea.**_

**Well, that's no fun.**

She has a point there. Wait…Alice I got an idea.

_Just think of one._

_**Nessie, please stop with the negative energy.**_

No! Why don't me, Alice, and Nessie think of a nickname for Jasper?

**Hmm. Hehe. Meh-be.**

_Yes, that's a great idea. Woo, go Em._

_**No! Please, no!**_

Hmm, Jazzerlla?

_Ha, ha! That's funny._

_**NO, NO, NO!**_

No? hmm, Jazzilie?

**Haha!**

_**Nope, that's just as bad.**_

_Tee-hee!_

Well, you don't get a say in this!

**Wait, I've got the perfect one! Drumroll please?**

***Drumroll***

**Casper!**

_Yay! I love it! Woo!_

_**I don't care. No!!**_

Prefect Alice, perfect.

**Please? Pretty please? **

_**Fine for you.**_

_Yay! Casper!_

Casper the friendly vamp!

_**Shut-up E.T.!**_

_Haha!_

**Isn't this great, Ness?**

You shut-up Casper!

_Yes, Alice. It is._

_**Stop that E.T.!**_

Stop calling me E.T. Casper the non-friendly vamp!

**Haha.**

_I'm having fun!_

_**Not till you stop calling me Casper the friendly vamp!**_

_Jasper, calm down._

**Ok, I'm sorry Jazzy. Emmett, no more calling him that.**

Pssh, why?

**Ok, then…**

Ow! Stop slapping me!

_**Thank you Alice.**_

_Haha, Em I feel sorry for you._

**Now are you stopping?**

Yes, Alice.

**Ok then, glad that Is settled. And you're welcome Jasper.**

_**Sorry Em, but you got what you deserved.**_

_Haha, you're funny._

Whatever. Bell rang. Good-bye, Casper! Ha! I won! And pixie!

**Emmett! You. Are. Dead.**

_**I'm. Going. To. Kill. You.**_

Bye-Bye.

* * *

**Author Note: **Review!


End file.
